The present invention relates generally to a system and method for automatically controlling the audio output of a television and more particularly to a system and method for automatically controlling the audio output of a television so as to avoid listening to material previously determined to be undesirable.
Very often, a person does not wish to listen to certain materials being outputted from a television. The particular materials may be for example, commercials or offensive language or any other material not to the liking of the particular listener. One way to avoid hearing such material is to manually mute or turn down the volume of the sound being outputted from the television. Another way is to manually change the channel to which the television is set. Still another way is to manually turn off the television. As can be appreciated, none of these arrangements are entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel method and system for controlling the audio output of television so as to avoid listening to undesired materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method as described above which is fully automatic.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method and system as described above in which the specified content of the undesired materials can be easily and continually changed.